1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a partial cover for the bed of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pick-up trucks usually have open beds which require protection from the elements when cargo or the like is transported in the bed of the truck. It is not only inconvenient to cover such cargo with canvas or the like but such is cumbersome to use and still may result in rain water or other elements reaching the cargo. Of course, solid detachable modular units are known for attachment to pick-up trucks for covering the entire beds thereof. However, such units are quite expensive, require a large storage area, and are difficult to maneuver.
There is a need for an inexpensive and easy to use partial cover for protecting small loads of cargo in a pick-up truck bed from rain, snow, sun, etcetera without the need for covering the entire truck bed while protecting the cargo underneath the cover. Such a cover should be inexpensive, easy to install, and easy to disinstall, and should enhance the appearance of the truck bed and provide easy access to cargo under the cover.